Parmi les tueurs
by Viokcha
Summary: Tobi, en voulant se rendre utile, commet une grave erreur. Leur nouvelle prisonnière est maintenant l'esclave de l'Akatsuki. Tout allait de mal en pi, jusqu'au moment où elle apprit à connaitre Deidara et Kisame. Comment va-t-elle se sortir de ce pétrin?
1. Erreur sur la personne

**La fin de mon obsession, première partie.**

**Parmi les tueurs**

**Epilogue**

_Je crois bien que cette fois, c'est réellement ma dernière lettre. Lettre? Non, certainement pas. Ma dernière lettre, je l'ai écrite il y a déjà bien longtemps de celà. Je dirais plus, ma dernière pensée en ce monde. Hah, je ne peux même plus parler. Ma gorge et ma bouche sont remplies de ce fluide chaud, communément appelé sang. Je n'ai même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. J'entends la voix de Kisame qui me supplie de lui parler, et la main de Tobi me frapper doucement le visage. Il croit que je me suis évanouie, mais c'est tout le contraire. Je pars. Je quitte cette enveloppe charnelle, c'est un départ vers le ciel... l'univers... la Lune._

_La Lune, comme elle me manque, Sempai. Mais ça ne fait rien. Je sais que vous m'attendez... J'arrive..._

**Chapitre 1: Erreur sur la personne**

Comment était-elle arrivée dans cette place froide et dénuée de toute courtoisie? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle venait de se réveillée d'un profond sommeil, qu'elle était couchée sur un lit de camp qui sentait le moisi, coincé entre deux lits ayant l'air beaucoup plus confortables que le sien.

Son nom était Aradia, et elle n'était pas humaine. Elle arrivait tout droit du pays de la neige, elle avait seize ans d'âge mental, et dix-huit en physique. Elle était ce que les gens appelaient un troll, mais ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Encore simple Genin malgré son âge, elle aspirait à devenir une grande ninja un jour. Mais le sera-t-elle vraiment? Pour commencer, elle devrait essayer de se renseigner sur les lieux où elle vient d'atterir.

Elle se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes, se secoua la tête en se frottant les yeux, et tenta de se lever debout pour ensuite retourner chez elle. À peine eut-elle le temps de mettre un pied au sol qu'elle y tomba. De tout son long sur le sol froid et humide, il lui fallu quelques longues minutes avant de se rendre compte que tous ses membres étaient ankylosés, et l'intense engourdissement de ses jambes faisait que ses pieds picotaient atrocement.

- Aaah, c'est pas vrai! s'exclama-t-elle à un interlocuteur imaginaire. Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de cette galère?

Elle se traina tant bien que mal vers une petite table de nuit où elle y trouva une brosse à cheveux et des élastiques. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pourrait pas rattacher ses couettes comme à l'acoutumée tant que son corps ne sera pas revenu à lui.

- Mais je vous jure, maitre Pein! C'était un accident!

- Ce sont toujours des accidents, j'en ai assez! Va t'en occuper. C'est ton problème maintenant. Je verrai plus tard ce que je ferai d'elle.

Aradia entendit des pas rapides s'éloigner, tandis que des pas plus trainants se dirigeaient vers la porte de la chambre où elle se trouvait. Il était bien évident que quelqu'un venait ici. Elle devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une lumière aveuglante dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité qui fit cligner les yeux d'Aradia frénétiquement. Aradia ne put voir qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Seule une étrange silhouette noire se découpait dans la lumière du corridor de l'autre côté. La porte se referma, et l'étranger ouvrit la lumière. Aradia cacha son visage dans ses bras et essaya de se faire le plus invisible que possible – mais ce fut un échec.

- Oh mon Dieu!

Aradia ne leva pas la tête, mais elle sentit des mains empoigner ses épaules fermement et la soulever, pour ensuite la remettre dans le lit qu'elle avait tant travailler pour quitter.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda l'étranger.

Aradia ouvrit les yeux tranquillement, question de laisser le temps à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

L'homme assis sur le lit à sa gauche était grand, complètement vêtu de noir – même ses mains étaient gantées – et il portait un masque orange gravé en tourbillons. Aradia ouvrit la bouche afin de prononcer quelques mots que ce soit, mais rien n'en sortit.

- Attends-moi ici, lui dit-il en se levant. Je vais aller chercher tes vêtements.

Sur ce, Aradia remarqua qu'elle n'était vêtu que d'une chemise de nuit blanche diaphane, mais elle s'en fichait. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, tout ce qui se passait était si étrange que rien ne pouvait la déranger.

L'homme revint rapidement vers elle avec ses vêtements. En les voyant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquiscer un faible sourire.

- Alors, comment t'appelles-tu?

Aradia fixa l'homme dans le trou de son masque.

- Argharaa.

- Argharaa? Quel étrange nom!

Aradia se râcla la gorge. Évidement, elle avait dû dormir pendant plusieurs jours. Ses cordes vocales n'étaient plus à leur pleine capacité.

- Ar... Aradia...

L'homme se gratta le dessus de la tête d'un air penseur. Il posa les vêtements bien pliés sur le bout du lit de camp et retourna s'asseoir sur celui à la gauche d'Aradia.

- Bon matin Aradia. Je m'appelle Tobi, dit-il.

Il présenta sa main à Aradia afin de sceller leur nouvelle amitié florissante, mais elle ne put lever son bras.

- Oh, dit Tobi. Je crois que tu devras t'habiller une autre fois finalement.

Tobi prit les mains d'Aradia et l'aida à se remettre debout, l'aida à marcher un peu plus loin dans la chambre, et la fit s'asseoir sur un banc devant une vanité. Il prit enfin une sorte de kimono noir avec des dessins de nuages rouges dessus et aida Aradia à l'enfiler et l'attacher.

- Voilà. Ce serait grossier que mes amis te voient nue, étant donné que tu es la seule fille ici, tu ne penses pas?

Aradia fit «oui» de la tête, et lâcha un «merci» à peine audible.

- Viens avec moi, on va aller déjeuner. Tu dois être affamée!

Jamais marcher ne lui parut aussi difficile avant aujourd'hui. Fort heureusement, Tobi lui venait en aide. Déjà que le kimono qu'il lui avait prêté était beaucoup trop grand pour elle qu'elle devait supporter son propre poids, qui était une tâche impossible si elle avait été toute seule.

À plusieurs reprises, elle manqua perdre pied, pour au bout du compte tomber deux fois sur les genoux.

- Attends une minute, dit Tobi tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever pour la deuxième fois. J'ai une meilleure idée.

Aradia, un bras passé autour du cou de Tobi, n'avait autre choix que de laisser Tobi faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Celui-ci mit un bras dans le haut du dos d'Aradia et son autre bras derrière ses genoux, et la leva dans ses bras.

C'était plutôt humiliant en fait, cette manière de se faire porter par un inconnu, comme si elle était une princesse en détresse. Elle était un troll, bon sang! Un troll ninja qui plus est! Avez-vous déjà vu une princesse aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches rose bonbon, des yeux gris acier à teinte jaunes, et des oreilles aussi pointues? C'est sans parler de ses dents beaucoup trop pointues pour la race Demoiselle-En-Détresse, surtout avec cette teinte de peau qui tire plus sur le verdâtre.

- Nous avons gardé toutes les choses que tu portais au moment de ton enlèvement, lui dit Tobi.

Sur ces mots, Aradia sursauta, et Tobi le ressentit, bien entendu.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi?

Ce mot était sorti de la bouche d'Aradia aussi clairement que si rien ne s'était passé.

- Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai kidnappée. C'était une erreur sur la personne si on veut. Je te raconterai tout en temps et lieux, mais sache que Tobi est un bon garçon.

Aradia commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas fou ou dangereux.

Arrivés dans ce qui semblait être une salle à manger, il n'y avait que deux personnes assises à la table. Une sorte d'androgyne blond avec un homme à l'allure d'un bossu plutôt terrifiant. Ils semblaient se disputer, mais sans se crier après. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Tobi et Aradia entrer dans la pièce.

Tobi alla asseoir Aradia sur une chaise un peu à l'écart des deux autres, et c'était bien tant mieux pour elle. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était bien de se faire remarquer. Tobi étant parti leur faire à déjeuner, elle en profita pour examiner les lieux.

Premièrement, la table. Elle était en longueur avec plusieurs chaises, ce qui laissa deviner qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas les seules quatres personnes à vivre ici. Il y avait un frigidaire, un four, des comptoirs, tout ce qui se trouvait dans une salle à manger/cuisine ordinaire. Aradia commençait à penser qu'elle se faisait des idées pour rien, que ce ne devait pas être si pire que ça ici après tout.

Tobi revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes remplies d'oeufs au bacon. Aradia eut toute la misère du monde à manger, non seulement dû au fait qu'elle ne pouvait bouger à sa guise, mais plus parce que les deux autres l'intimidaient beaucoup. Ils portaient tous les deux un kimono comme celui que Tobi lui avait mis sur le dos avant de sortir.

- Tobi, chuchota-t-elle. Où sommes-nous? Et qui sont-ils?

- Je ne peux pas te dire où nous sommes, sinon Tobi serait puni, et Tobi est un bon garçon. Celui-là – il pointa l'affreux – c'est Sasori. Il vient du pays du sable. Il me fait peur, je crois qu'il me hait. Et l'autre, c'est Deidara-sempai. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je crois qu'il déteste Tobi aussi.

- Pourquoi te détestent-ils?

Tobi baissa la tête.

- Parce que Tobi est très gaffeur et pose beaucoup de questions.

Aradia éprouva de la sympathie pour le pauvre Tobi, puis tourna son attention à nouveau vers Sasori et Deidara.

- Ce sont des Genins aussi?

Tobi se mit à rire.

- Tu ne trouveras aucun Genin ici. Ce sont tous des nukenin.

Aradia ne put cacher son expression d'extrême étonnement.

- Ce sont tous des criminels de rang S. Essayes de ne pas te les mettre à dos, d'accord?

Aradia acquieça d'un signe de tête avant que Tobi ne suggère de retourner à la chambre avant que les autres arrivent. Il ne la sentait pas prête à les affronter.

De retour à la chambre, Tobi aida Aradia à se dévêtir – tout en respectant son intimité – et à remettre ses vêtements. Un corset brun pâle en peau d'animal grossier, une jupe en fourrure rougeâtre, des bottes noires et des gants sans doigts, faits dans le même matériau que son corset. Aradia remit son sac de kunais et de shurikens sur sa cuisse droite et son bandeau protecteur autour de sa taille. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le miroir où était posée la brosse et refit ses couettes, se maquilla un peu (lèvres et paupières noires), et ça y est, elle était prête pour la journée.

- Tu es très mignonne, Aradia-chan. Allons voir le maitre, je crois que tu y es prête. Il va pouvoir t'assigner une équipe pour les missions.

- Moi? Remplir des missions... de ninjas?

Tobi acquieça d'un signe de tête plutôt lent avant de lui dire de le suivre.

Ils se mirent à remonter la couloir en sens inverse. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq bonne minutes avant d'entrer dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

- C'est toi Tobi?

- Oui, Pein-sama. Tobi est venu avec la prisonnière.

Aradia n'aimait pas tellement l'idée d'être la prisonnière d'une bande de criminels. Cette image la terrorisait.

- J'ai décidé ce que j'allais faire d'elle, renchérit Pein.

Aradia se mit à trembler de toutes les parties de son corps. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'elle? La perspective d'être la proie de cette bande d'hommes assoiffés de sang et de meurtres était beaucoup moins rose que celle de la prisonnière.

Tobi déposa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune troll afin d'apaiser ses appréhensions, mais ce que déclara Pein était certainement pire que trente-sept coups de couteau dans le ventre.

- Comme elle est trop au courant de notre organisation, elle sera confinée au ménage entier du repère à chaque jours, elle ne pourra pas sortir, elle si elle manque de respect à l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki ou si elle refuse un ordre...

Aradia déglutit.

- ... Ah, la luxure, dit-il. Nous ne sommes que de pauvres hommes après tout, des humains... Des animaux, nous devons nourrir nos bas instincts... Elle deviendra donc l'esclave sexuelle de tous les membres.

--

_Pein a donc décidé de la laisser en vie, ET de la garder avec eux. N'est-ce pas là une chance inouïe pour elle? Non. Absolument pas. Esclave sexuelle d'hommes dangereux, prêts à tout pour accomplir leurs sales besognes... Aradia a intérêt à bien se tenir si elle ne veut pas en arriver là! Prochain chapitre: Ce que je sais faire!_


	2. Un nouvel ami

**La fin de mon obsession, première partie**

**Parmi les tueurs**

**Chapitre 2: Un nouvel ami**

- Merde merde merde merde merde!!

Aradia faisait les cent pas dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sasori et Deidara.

- Quelle galère! Merde!!

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Pein avait dit la veille. Esclave sexuelle, à la limite, ça va. Mais esclave sexuelle de toute cette bande de tueurs? Jamais!! Il en était hors de question! Elle devait à tout prix trouver un moyen pour s'enfuir. Étant quand même très bonne pour se camoufler et espionner – excepté pour la scène dans la chambre avec Tobi – , c'est ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Aradia alla s'assoir devant la vanité, prit une feuille et un crayon, et se mit à élaborer son plan.

_Il est présentement 9:17 am, et je suis seule dans le repère avec Tobi qui dort encore. À 10:00, Tobi se lève et vient me chercher pour commencer les corvées. Je dois agir le plus naturellement possible. Ce serait stupide que Tobi se doute de quelque chose._

_Les autres membres arrivent dans les environs de 19:00 – d'après ce que Tobi m'a dit, et vont tous se coucher vers 22:00. Si je me fis è tout ça, dans les environs de minuit, ils dorment tous d'un sommeil profond. C'est là que je vais agir. Je vais essayer de trouver la porte de sortie d'ici et retourner chez moi. Et si je ne trouve pas, je vais devoir m'infiltrer dans les chambres pour trouver un moyen de sortir. Ces monstres doivent bien cacher toutes sortes de trucs pour creuser ou défoncer des murs de pierre._

Au moment où Aradia allait plier la feuille pour la mettre dans sa poche de kunais et de shurikens, Tobi frappa à la porte. Son premier réflexe fut de cacher la feuille dans un tiroir de la vanité.

- Ara-chan! Es-tu décente?

- Ou... Oui! Oui, entre Tobi!

Tobi entra, ayant l'air aussi enjoué que la veille. Il demanda à Aradia si elle était prête à travailler, et cette dernière se leva pour suivre Tobi.

Pendant qu'elle enlevait la poussière sur un meuble du salon, Aradia pensait à son plan. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ça foire, sinon elle serait dans de beaux draps. Tobi devait certainement s'être douté de quelque chose, puisqu'il s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui dit:

- Aimes-tu ça être ici avec moi?

Aradia sursauta. Elle se retourna.

- Quoi?

- On dirait que tu veux déjà t'en aller. Je pensais qu'on était amis...

Le cœur d'Aradia se mit à gonfler, et elle pensa qu'il allait exploser. La gorge serrée, elle essaya de revenir à elle et de s'expliquer.

- En fait, Tobi, c'est pas toi le problème, c'est... Attends une minute... Comment tu... ?

Tobi se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Quoique tu fasses, je te déconseille de t'enfuir d'ici. Ce soir je vais aller parler de toi à Pein. Je vais essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

Aradia fit un signe de tête comme de quoi elle se résignait à s'enfuir.

_C'est ma deuxième lettre aujourd'hui que j'écris, et je me sens vraiment triste. Est-ce que Tobi m'aurait fait des menaces? ... Non. Je ne crois pas. Je crois qu'il était sérieux. Je ne devrais pas m'enfuir. Après tout, ma vie est sans arrêt en danger ici. Ah et puis de quoi il se mêle? Il n'est ici que pour frotter les tables et passer le balais comme moi. Il doit savoir de quoi il parle, mais quand même. Mais il a dit qu'on était amis..._

_Bon, c'est décidé. Ce soir je pars quand même. J'écrirai des lettres à Tobi pour ne pas perdre contact, tout simplement. Les autres doivent être rentrés, je crois que je devrais arrêter d'écrire maintenant et aller manger. Tobi va passer me prendre dans quelques minutes._

Et comme de fait, on cogna à la porte. C'était Tobi, bien entendu. Sans dire un seul mot, il alla s'assoir sur le lit de Deidara.

- J'ai parlé à Pein-sama, dit-il. Il a dit que tout allait rester comme ce l'est pour l'instant, mais qu'il allait penser à une autre solution en temps et lieux.

- D'accord, lui dit Aradia en serrant sa lettre. Je crois que de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix de me plier aux décisions.

- On va manger?

Aradia acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il descendirent à la salle à manger.

Aradia ne savait pas ce qui était le pire dans tout ça. Le fait que Tobi ait crié son nom dès leur arrivé, ou le fait que tous les membres étaient réunis dans la salle.

- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE! ÇA C'EST ARADIA!!

- Ta gueule crétin.

Impossible de dire lequel d'entre eux avait dit ça, mais le plus important, c'est qu'ils se foutaient tous d'Aradia.

Tobi alla s'asseoir à côté d'un homme ayant une apparence de requin, tandis qu'Aradia était à la droite d'un des seul membre ayant l'air normal, le torse dénudé, un étrange collier au cou, et les cheveux blancs malgré son allure plutôt jeune.

- Putain de merde au nom de Jashin, c'est quoi cette cochonnerie qu'on nous fait manger? J'vais surement vomir partout!

Aradia eut un frisson de dégout à l'idée de se faire vomir dessus.

- _Duh, bien qu'il ait l'air normal, son vocabulaire laisse à désirer. Je vais éviter d'entrer en contact avec lui en fin de compte._

Ce fût quand même assez long avant que tout le monde ait finit de manger, mais Aradia prit son mal en patience. Une fois tous les membres partis vaquer à leurs occupations de fin de soirée, Aradia se glissa discrètement dans son lit, à la vue de personne. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se mettre en pyjama, elle attendit simplement que tout le monde dorme, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton. Et comme Aradia l'avait prévu, à 22:08, Deidara et Sasori entrèrent dans la chambre pour se mettre au lit.

- Sasori-danna, dit Deidara, est-ce qu'elle dort toujours elle?

- J'en sais rien. Quand elle dort, elle ne nous cause pas d'ennuis.

- J'ignorais qu'elle était une fouteuse de troubles, hun.

- Je disais ça comme ça, c'est tout. J'en n'ai rien à foutre personnellement.

Aradia commençait à croire qu'ils allaient parler d'elle toute la nuit et ne jamais s'endormir. Elle avait peur de s'endormir elle-même avec tout leur blabla interminable. À son plus grand soulagement, dans les environs de minuit, elle pouvait enfin entendre les deux hommes respirer lourdement, ce genre de respiration qu'on a quand on dort profondément, mais sans ronfler. Elle se glissa lentement hors de ses couvertures, marcha sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la referma doucement pour ne surtout pas la claquer.

Aradia traversa le couloir le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible, passa devant la cuisine, et atteignit la porte d'entrée.

- Oh non...

En effet, la porte n'en était pas une. C'était un énorme rocher avec un sceau dessus. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, assise en tailleur, et attendit qu'une idée jaillisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sur ces mots, Aradia fit un "squeek" de souris et se retourna la tête. L'homme requin se tenait derrière elle, en pyjama, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle se mit à gémir, et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, l'homme à la peau bleue l'entendit et s'avança vers elle.

- Pleure pas, j'te ferai pas mal.

Il vint s'assoir à ses côtés, et se mit à lui parler.

- Tu voulais t'enfuir?

Aradia acquiesça.

- Hmm. Je m'en doutais en fait. C'était une question stupide. Au fait, je m'appelle Kisame.

Kisame lui tendit une main.

- Heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Aradia lui serra la main.

- Je m'appelle Aradia, souffla-t-elle, encore sous le choc d'avoir été surprise.

- Je sais, Tobi l'a crié à l'heure du repas, tu te souviens?

Pourquoi lui parler de ce souvenir encore cuisant et pénible?

- Hum, Kisame... Comment as-tu su que j'allais m'enfuir?

Kisame ricana. Il posa son verre d'eau sur le sol et sortit de la poche de son pyjama un papier froissé qu'il tendit à Aradia. Celle-ci hésita avant de prendre la lettre, puis en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être dangereux, elle la déplia. C'était la lettre qu'elle avait cachée! Comment se faisait-il que Kisame l'ait? Le regard qu'elle lança à Kisame voulait tout dire.

- C'est Pein-sama qui l'a donnée à Itachi, mon collègue. C'est lui qui était chargé de t'arrêter, mais le connaissant, j'étais mieux de venir moi-même.

- Il m'aurait violée?

- QUOI?

Kisame éclata de rire.

- Non! Les membres ici qui sont intéressés par ton statut d'esclave sexuelle se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

Aradia fut un peu insultée par ces paroles. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour eux peut-être? Même si elle n'a aucune envie de se faire prendre par quelque position possible par l'un d'eux, ça la frustrait énormément quand même. Elle essaya de ne plus penser à ça, et lut le morceau de papier que Kisame venait de lui tendre. Son cœur s'arrêta presque immédiatement en lisant les premiers mots.

- C'est... Oh non...

- C'est bien toi qui l'a écrit, non? Et j'ose espérer que tu ne vises pas tout le monde avec le mot "monstre", n'est-ce pas?

- Je suis vraiment une idiote. J'aurais dû la cacher.

- Non. C'est une bonne chose qu'on l'ait trouvée. Imagine un peu que tu sois tombée toute seule, en pleine nuit, sur Hidan ou sur Zetsu...

- Qui?

- Tu finiras par les connaitre et comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Tu ferais mieux de retourner au lit. On a l'air idiots assis sur le plancher devant l'entrée, tu ne trouves pas?

Aradia ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à l'idée que quelqu'un les surprenne comme ça. Elle se leva et amorça le chemin menant à sa chambre.

- Aradia attends. Il est déjà minuit et demi. Si tu réveilles Sasori ou Deidara, c'en est fini pour toi. Viens plutôt avec moi.

Une tasse de café à la main, entourés d'épaisses couvertures sur le divan, dans le salon, ils écoutaient la télévision en discutant. Aradia n'aurait jamais cru devenir l'ami d'un homme tel que Kisame, surtout qu'il avait 14 ans de plus qu'elle! Physiquement bien sûr. Intellectuellement, ils avaient une différence de 16 ans. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère était déjà beaucoup plus détendue que devant l'entrée du repère.

- Kisame, je peux te confier quelque chose?

Kisame lui lança un regard très intrigué. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le confident de qui que ce soit. À voir avec qui il travaillait, il n'y avait absolument rien d'étonnant là-dedans.

- Bien sûr, j'écoute.

- ... J'ai peur. Dans mon pays, même si j'étais dévisagée par tout le monde à cause de mon apparence, ma vie était relativement belle quand même. J'avais une maison, un chat que j'adore, des parents probablement adoptifs, mais néanmoins des parents, et encore une dignité. Je ne sais même pas quand ou comment je suis atterri ici, ou encore pourquoi c'est arrivé, et me voilà réduite à l'état d'esclave de toutes sortes.

Aradia se tut un instant. Tout cela la détruisait intérieurement, et Kisame crut voir ses yeux briller et l'entendit déglutir. Elle tourna son regard vers Kisame, un regard rempli de désespoir, les yeux débordants de larmes. La voix craquée, elle termina en disant:

- ... J'ai besoin d'aide, Kisame...

Sur le moment, l'homme de 32 ans ne savait pas comment réagir, mais ce ne fut pas trop long que tout sembla évident. Il prit la tasse de café des mains d'Aradia, la posa sur la table entre le divan et la télévision, et serra la jeune troll dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas avec ça. Je sais que ce doit être difficile pour toi, mais Tobi et moi on est là si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Espérons que Pein-sama change d'idée assez rapidement. Ce n'est pas une vie pour une pauvre demoiselle comme toi.

Entre un sanglot et un reniflement, Kisame entendit Aradia ricaner.

- U... une... demoiselle c-comme moi? sanglota-t-elle tout en riant.

Kisame ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était près de 6 heures du matin et que tout le monde était finalement levé ou parti en mission. Aradia était encore blottie contre lui et dormait à poings fermés. Il la secoua un peu pour la réveiller doucement, car elle avait des tâches à accomplir au courant de la journée. Quant à lui, il devait repartir à la recherches des bijuus, comme à l'habitude. Une fois réveillée, Aradia se leva du divan, dit merci pour tout à Kisame avec un sourire radieux et s'empressa de regagner sa chambre.

Feuille de papier et crayon à la main, Aradia écrivit une lettre, comme elle a l'habitude de le faire, avant que Tobi vienne la chercher pour son travail quotidien.

_Aurais-je pu rêvé d'une meilleur tournure à mon plan? Probablement pas. Cet homme requin qui me faisait si peur s'est révélé être des plus charmant et attentionné. Je crois bien que je me suis fait un nouvel ami! J'espère que ce sera une amitié solide, car j'en ai incroyablement besoin. Peut-être ce soir essairai-je d'entrer en contact avec mes "compagnons" de chambre, ça ferait deux personnes de plus avec qui parler de temps à autre. Je crois bien que je reprends confiance en moi. Peut-être aussi seront-ils aussi gentils que Kisame!_

Aradia prit la feuille de papier, la plia le plus qu'elle le pouvait, et le cacha dans son sac de shurikens avant que Tobi arrive.


	3. Exceptionnellement artistique

La fin de mon obsession, première partie

Parmi les tueurs

Chapitre 3: Exceptionnellement artistique

Encore une fois, voilà notre "héroine" à son poste de femme à tout faire. Astiquer les tables, frotter la vaiselle, faire briller le plancher et dépoussièrer les sofas était son seul moyen de gagner son pain quotidien, et peut-être, l'espérait-elle, regagner sa liberter et retourner vivre à Yuki no kuni. Mais contrairement à l'habitude, ce matin elle était d'une humeur sans précédent, fredonnant tout en s'activant au nettoyage du repère. Elle n'émit même pas un seul commentaire négatif en faisant les lits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Ara-chan? demanda Tobi inquiet.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Parce qu'encore hier, tu m'as donné l'impression d'être au bord des larmes, et là t'as l'air... heureuse...

- Ouais ben en fait, j'ai vu que ce n'était pas si pire ici après tout.

Tout en essuyant et rangeant la vaisselle que Tobi lavait, elle repensait à ce que Kisame lui avait dit la veille. «Tobi et moi on est là si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.» Ces paroles avaient eues un effet magique sur Aradia. Sa journée ne peut simplement pas être plus belle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit rentrer Sasori trainant un Deidara inconscient sur son dos. Tobi alla les voir non-chalamment.

- Deidara-sempai, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Imbécile, il ne te répondra pas.

- Il dort?

Aradia entendit Sasori grommeler avant de continuer sa route. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre. Qu'était-il arrivé à Deidara? Même si elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, et que peu lui importait ce qu'il pouvait arriver à qui que ce soit (sauf Tobi et Kisame), elle voulait absolument engager une conversation avec ce Deidara.

- Écoute Tobi, je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes, dit-elle en lui lançant sa serviette à vaisselle.

Courant à toute vitesse pour les rattrapper, elle atteignit enfin la porte à bout de souffle. Et fort heureusement, elle eut l'heureuse idée de se reposer un peu avant d'entrer. Ce qu'elle entendit de par l'autre côté de la porte étaient les sons les plus étranges qu'elle ait entendus de toute sa vie. Aradia entendait des sons de bois s'entrechoquant et des gémissements d'hommes. Pas de la voix caverneuse à Sasori, ni de la voix masculine mais ô combien plaisante de Deidara. Non. C'était une voix douce. Aradia entre-ouvrit la porte de la chambre et jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'entre-baillement. Elle vit Sasori complètement inerte dans un coin de la pièce, et sur le lit de ce dernier, un homme aux cheveux rouges s'y prélassait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida d'entrer quand même.

- Deidara, dit l'inconnu aux cheveux rouges.

- Hmm?

- Elle dort pas tout le temps.

- ... génial. C'était primordial de le savoir, hun. Je pensais que t'en avais rien à foutre de toute façon.

Aradia se rappela immédiatement la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille avant qu'elle essaie de s'enfuir. L'inconnu, c'était lui, c'était Sasori. Elle se râcla la gorge et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Les deux hommes ne faisant aucunement attention à elle, plantée devant la porte, elle se sentait terriblement ridicule. Quelle situation embarrassante! Elle se râcla la gorge une deuxième fois, en espérant que quelqu'un lui parle, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- J-je... Je venais voir comment va monsieur Deidara...

- Monsieur?

Les deux hommes s'exclafèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Aradia afficha un sourire gêné, mais quand même soulagée de la tournure que prenait les choses.

- Sérieusement. Tu veux quoi? Encore dormir? demanda Sasori.

- Non, répondit-elle. Je voulais vraiment savoir comment allait monsieur Deidara.

- Appelle-moi Deidara, tu veux? rajouta le blond. Et je vais bien, merci. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Malgré tout, Aradia se dit qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et qu'elle irait voir d'elle-même, ce qui fut une bonne idée. L'avant-bras gauche de Deidara était brûlé au deuxième degré.

- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes évanoui, Deidara?

Deidara lui lança un regard noir qui voulait dire « pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me parle? »

- Non. C'est une explosion qui a mal tourné pendant mon entrainement et un rocher m'est tombé sur le crâne, hun. En quoi ça te regarde de toute façon?

- Oh, en rien. Sauf si vous voulez guérir rapidement...

Aradia commençait à marcher vers la porte pour aller retrouver Tobi. Deidara se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- _Je savais que ça marcherait_.

Aradia se retourna et alla s'assoir sur son lit. Elle prit un tube de crème de dans son sac à shurikens, prit le bras à Deidara et en étala une épaisse couche sur la brûlure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Sasori perplexe.

- À Yuki, tous les ninjas du pays en ont un tube sur eux. Le vent est presque toujours glacial, et une engelure est très vite arrivée. Comme vous devez le savoir, le froid brûle la peau... comme une explosion ratée.

Deidara fronça les sourcils.

- Mes explosions ne sont jamais ratées. Celle là a juste mal tourné comme je t'ai dit.

Aradia retourna finalement trouver Tobi dans la cuisine. Dès son arrivée, Tobi la regarda fixement (ou c'est ce qu'elle croyait).

- Tu crois qu'ils t'aiment bien maintenant peut-être?

- De quoi tu parles? demanda Aradia, confuse.

- De Deidara-sempai et Sasori. Tu vas devoir travailler plus fort que ça pour gagner leur confiance.

Aradia mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils, consternée d'apprendre que Tobi l'espionne. Comme elle allait lui demander comment il s'y était pris pour savoir tout ça, Pein entra dans la pièce, interrompant leur conversation.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai une intervention à faire. Aradia.

Aradia sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Mais d'un autre sens, ce fût une bonne chose que Pein arrive aussi soudainement. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Aradia ce serait laissée emporter par sa colère et aurait... manqué de respect à Tobi. S'il y avait bien une chose dont tous les membres de l'Akatsuki savait, c'est qu'elle devenait leur esclave sexuelle au premier manque de respect, Tobi compris. Et Aradia fut surprise en apercevant une pointe de déception dans les mouvements de Tobi quand Pein est arrivé. Aurait-il cherché à se l'approprier pour la nuit?

- Aradia, suite à de nombreux commentaires et reproches d'un de nos membre, j'ai décidé de t'enlever ton statut d'esclave sexuelle.

La jeune troll sauta littéralement de joie.

- Néanmoins...

Ah, bien sûr. Il y a toujours des exceptions. Il est un peu cliché ce Pein.

- ... tu devras nous prouver ce que tu sais faire au combat. J'ai déjà demandé à deux de nos membres de s'entraîner avec toi dès demain.

Aussitôt dit, Pein tourna les talons et retourna d'où il était arrivé. L'expression « vite fait, bien fait » lui allait décidement très bien.

- C'est génial ça, tu trouves pas Aradia-chan!

Aradia se tourna vers Tobi. Il n'agissait plus comme tout à l'heure. Cette homme était un étrange phénomène, mais Aradia ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Elle marcha vers lui et lui entoura la taille de ses bras, le visage collé dans le long manteau noir de Tobi, et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Merci beaucoup Tobi!

- Heh... ouais... de rien...

- Sois pas si modeste. C'est grâce à toi tout ça!

Elle relâcha son emprise et fit son sourire le plus radieux de la journée à Tobi.

- Bon. Ara-chan, je suis très flatté, mais on a un souper à faire.

Comme à l'accoutumé, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient réunis autour de la grande table et mangeaient. Certains rottaient, d'autre parlaient la bouche pleine, bref la courtoisie et le savoir vivre n'étaient pas maîtres. Mais Aradia ne s'en faisait plus vraiment. Cette fois-ci, elle était encore assise aux côtés de Tobi, mais Kisame s'était aussi joint à eux, face à la troll. Bien sûr, elle s'ennuyait toujours autant de sa famille et de son chat, mais tout lui paraissait beaucoup moins pire depuis que Kisame ait bien voulu lui adresser la parole.

- Tu sais Aradia, lui dit Kisame, même si je suis un homme requin et que je ne devrais pas m'arrêter à ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que tu es en fait.

Aradia se mit à rougir. Les gens se sont tous déjà fait à l'idée que les trolls étaient ce genre de petits bonshommes en plastique coiffés de cheveux synthétiques en crête de couleurs effroyables. Il y a aussi le fait que ceux qui voulaient bien croire en l'existance des trolls dans les fables les décrivaient comme de gros monstres stupides et cromagniens, méchants de surcroît. C'était vrai qu'elle avait une personnalité encore cachée aux hommes qui l'entouraient en ce moment, mais comment allaient-ils le prendre?

- _Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de mal à le dire à Kisame. De toute façon, ces porcs sont trop absorbés à se crier des noms pour m'entendre_. Je suis... un troll.

L'incessant cliquetis des fourchettes s'arrêta presque aussitôt, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Aradia. Malaise intense. Seul Tobi continuait à manger. Aradia risqua un oeil autour d'elle, et vit que tout le monde continuait à la dévisager - certains avec moins d'intérêt que les autres, comme cet homme là avec les yeux rouges.

- Pas possible... **comme si on avait besoin d'un monstre de plus.**

Ce chuchotement fit sursauter Aradia. C'était l'homme plante qui avait prononcé ces mots. Attendez une minute, il venait de l'insulter! Il a osé la traiter de monstre! Aradia se leva en frappant du poing sur la table. Ses iris se mirent à briller d'un jaune doré inhabituel.

- Parce que tu te crois normal peut-être? Les gens un tant soit peu normaux dans cette pièce se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main, comme ceux qui sont intéressés par mon statut d'esclave sexuelle! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous peut-être? Il y a quelques jours maintenant que ces mots brûlent mes lèvres.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons. Dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la table. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

- ALLEZ EN ENFER, TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES!!

- Aradia...

Étendue à plat ventre dans son lit, Aradia pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sa dernière envie était bien de parler à quelqu'un, sauf cette fois-ci. C'était bel et bien Deidara qui lui parlait, assis lui-même dans son propre lit. Un peu honteuse de se faire voir en train de pleurer comme un bébé, elle se retourna tout de même sur le dos, essuyant une larme avec la paume de sa main. Elle espérait que Deidara n'y voit rien, mais il était évident qu'il savait qu'elle pleurait. Elle attendait qu'il lui parle, qu'il brise le silence, mais il n'en fit rien. À la place, Deidara bougeait les mains, mais Aradia ne voyait rien du tout dû à l'accumulement de larmes. Puis, sans même que Aradia ne s'y attende, Deidara lui tendit la main. Il y avait une petite chose blanche dans sa paume.

- Tiens, pour toi, dit-il.

Aradia frotta ses yeux vigoureusement afin de voir ce que c'était. Et elle eut raison de le faire, car c'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle ait vue de toute sa vie.

- J'ai cru entendre que tu aimais les chats, c'est bien ça?

- Oui... merci, hoqueta-t-elle. C'est très joli...

Elle prit le petit chat d'argile que Deidara venait tout juste de lui faire. Elle le regarda attentivement; il était soigneusement sculpté.

- T'inquiète pas, il n'explosera pas, hun.

Aradia émit quelques hoquets de plus, et regarda Deidara dans les yeux pour la première fois. Il lui faisait un sourire - sûrement pas un sourire complètement sincère, mais un sourire tout de même. Elle remarqua ensuite que son avant-bras était guéri, plus aucune trace de brûlure.

- Dites-moi Deidara, minauda-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas peur de moi?

- Quoi!? Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi? Parce que tu es un troll et que tu n'es pas normale, hun? C'est n'importe quoi. Prends Tobi par exemple. On ne sait même pas s'il est humain. Et Sasori, c'est une marionnette bon sang! Il y a aussi Hidan qui est immortel et qui n'a que des sacres et Jashin en bouche, et parlant de bouche, moi-même j'en ai quatre, tu trouves ça normal, hun? Arrête un peu de t'en faire. Et parlant de tout ça, Tobi et Kisame ont été très blessés par tes paroles.

Aussitôt, le visage d'Aradia se tortilla de douleur. Une douleur intérieure indescriptible. Les larmes rejaillirent dans ses yeux et ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps avant de rouler sur ses joues.

- Ils doivent me détester maintenant...

- En faite, reprit Deidara, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Tu vois, Tobi est un peu enfantin et croit que tout le monde est son ami, et qu'on a tous un bon fond...

- Je le pense aussi...

Deidara afficha une expression de surprise avant de faire un sourire entre le mesquin et l'espiègle.

- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu dit très ouvertement à quel point tu voulais tous nous voir en enfer dans ce cas, hun?

Aradia baissa les yeux, faisant mine d'être absorbée par le petit chat d'argile que Deidara venait de lui donner. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en état de répondre à ce genre de questions, Deidara continua la conversation tout seul.

- Bon, hun. Pour en revenir à Tobi, je voulais dire qu'il pardonne tout à tout le monde en tout temps.

- Alors peut-être que vous devriez l'appeler Tout-bi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Hey, le sens de l'humour commence à revenir! C'est bon signe! s'exclama Deidara avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Et en ce qui concerne Kisame, c'est lui qui m'a dit de venir te voir pour certaines raisons.

Aradia émit un frisson.

- Quelles raisons?

- Premièrement, il m'a parlé de la conversation que vous avez eue la nuit dernière. Il m'a dit que tu t'ennuyais de ton chat, ce qui explique ce chat en argile juste pour toi, hun. Il m'a aussi dit que même si tes paroles lui ont fait mal, il ne t'en veut pas. Il sait à quel point ça peut être stressant pour toi ici, hun.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu lui-même?

Deidara se redressa un peu et respira bruyamment. Aradia croyait qu'il allait exploser de fureur en entendant sa respiration, mais s'aperçut très rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un long et profond soupir.

- Il m'a confié que tu avais besoin de créer un peu plus de liens dans ton entourage. Et comme on partage la même chambre pour l'instant, c'est bien évident qu'on devrait essayer de se connaitre et de bien s'entendre, hun.

- C'est une très bonne idée je crois. J'aimerais bien passer ma soirée avec vous, Deidara.

Aradia voulu continuer sa phrase, mais elle en était incapable. Ce qu'elle voulait dire la gênait un peu. Prenant un profond respire pour rassembler son courage, elle décida tout de même de se lancer.

- Voulez-vous m'apprendre la sculpture d'argile?

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses mots auraient autant d'effet. Deidara, le visage rayonnant, lui dit qu'il en serait ravi. Aradia pensait qu'il devait vraiment aimer que son art soit complimenté, et qu'elle venait probablement de lui faire le meilleur compliment de toute sa vie d'artiste.

Il était maintenant 19h48, et Aradia était emmitoufflée dans un épais manteau à nuages rouges, de jolies mitaines protégeaient ses petites mains du froid, et un bonnet lui couvrait la tête et les oreilles. Le sol commençait à se couvrir d'un voile blanc, recouvrant les feuilles mortes de l'automne qui arrivait à sa fin. Les yeux acier de la jeune troll brillaient à tant d'extase à la vue de fins flocons de neige effleurant son visage. Elle semblait s'ennuyer étrangement moins de Yuki maintenant que la neige tombait ici. Et si Aradia avait droit à ce spectacle émouvant pour elle maintenant, c'était grâce à Deidara. Il avait réussi à lui obtenir un permis de sortie s'il l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements, et s'ils respectaient les limites du QG.

- Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Aradia ne se fit pas prier. Elle suivit Deidara si bien qu'elle lui marchait presque sur les talons. Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de mètres, traversèrent une rangée de hauts buissons, montèrent une petite pente, et s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un arbre qui s'était dressé à plus ou moins cinq mètres du bord d'une montagne qui surplombait une bonne partie du pays. Aradia pouvait très bien distinguer deux ou trois villages par-ci par-là, mais resta bouche bée d'émerveillement devant l'horizon fabuleux qui s'étendait devant elle.

- Tu l'as reconnue? demanda Deidara. Cette petite pointe bleu-gris qui surplombe l'océan au loin?

- C'est ma maison...

- Oui. Tobi a fait un très long voyage pour t'emmener ici. Tu devrais vraiment lui être reconnaissante, hun.

- Pourquoi? Pour m'avoir séparée de ma famille et de mes amis?

Deidara tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tes amis? Qui sont vraiment tes amis en fait? Ceux qui t'exilaient de leur regard en te voyant comme un troll, ou ceux qui sont des criminels recherchés et qui t'acceptent parmi eux, hun?

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Ce Deidara devait être beaucoup plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air pour contenir autant de sagesse en lui. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Aradia voyait bien qu'elle avait faux sur toute la ligne. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis d'où elle venait. Ces shinobis de Yuki n'ont jamais fait attention à elle, ils n'ont jamais montré le moindre signe de respect, et pire encore... ils la traitaient comme un animal atteint de la rage. Tandis qu'ici, même si se sont tous des criminels de rang S, elle avait au moins deux personnes qui tenaient à elle.

Aradia tourna son regard vers Deidara. L'homme blond fixait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. La douce neige tombait sur sa chevelure dorée, la faisant briller d'avantage.

- _Il est vraiment génial_, pensa Aradia.

- On devrait rentrer maintenant. Demain est un grand jour pour toi, hun. Tu devras faire tes preuves.

Aradia sursauta. Elle avait complètement oublié que, même s'il ne la regardait pas, il pouvait quand même sentir son regard sur lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, Aradia posa cette grande question qui la torturait depuis quelques minutes.

- Deidara, dites-moi...

- S'il-te-plait Aradia, coupa-t-il, étant donné les circonstances, tutoies-moi, hun.

Aradia se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à cette idée.

- Bon... d'accord... alors, Deidara... hum... Quel âge as-tu?

- Dix-neuf ans.

Deidara continua son chemin sans même s'apercevoir qu'Aradia s'était arrêtée net. C'est quand il s'aperçut que le regard constant de la troll avait cessé qu'il décida de se retourner. Les deux pieds plantés dans la neige, ne bougeant absolument pas, Aradia était là, la bouche ouverte.

- Ça va, hun?

- Vous êtes vraiment jeune, Deidara!

- S'il-te-plait Aradia, _TU ES vraiment jeune, Deidara_, hun.

- Pardon. Dis-moi Deidara, avant qu'on rentre... Est-ce que je pourrais voir un de tes jutsus? J'aimerais tant voir ce que tu fais!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. De sa main gauche, Deidara ouvrit un petit sac accroché à sa ceinture du même côté, y plongea sa main et la ressortit. Aradia ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Est-ce qu'il tenait quelque chose? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se répondre elle-même que Deidara avait rouvert la main, et Aradia vit une langue dans sa paume pousser un joli papillon blanc qui s'envola.

- Woah!

- Attends, c'est pas fini.

Aradia était incapable de quitter le papillon d'argile des yeux. C'était un papillon très simple, mais ô combien majestueux. Une fois si haut qu'il était impossible de le démêler des flocons de neige, Deidara fit un signe de ses deux doigts.

- Regarde bien le papillon. _Katsu_!

Un véritable feu d'artifice, c'est ce que Deidara venait de lui offrir.

- Ça doit faire des ravages dévastateurs!! s'exclama Aradia, incapable de camoufler son enthousiasme à en voir une autre.

- Non pas tant que ça. Ce n'était qu'une C1, hun. Allons, rentrons.

Le lendemain matin, Aradia se leva avec l'estomac noué. Qui avait été désigné pour la tester? Elle espérait fortement que ce soit Tobi et Kisame. Le seul hic dans son choix d'examinateurs était que Kisame avait un partenaire, contrairement à Tobi, et elle ne savait pas qui il était.

- _J'espère vraiment que si je tombe sur Kisame, le deuxième ne sera pas cette plante râleuse_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle alla rapidement s'habiller, et n'attendit même pas que Tobi vienne la chercher pour aller à la cuisine.

En y entrant, elle était seule, bien entendu. Tous les autres sont partis, comme à l'habitude. Elle voulut se diriger vers le frigidaire pour se prendre quelque chose à manger, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, et ce quelque chose était Tobi.

- Ara-chan, tu es radieuse ce matin! s'exclama-t-il.

- Merci Tobi! lui dit-elle tout en rougissant. J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie hier.

- Vite, raconte-moi!

Assis tous les deux à la table, engloutissant un petit déjeuner copieux - gracieuseté de Tobi - et une bonne tasse de café, Aradia lui racontait tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec Deidara la veille. Elle n'oublia surtout pas de lui dire aussi à quel point Deidara était un artiste de grand potentiel, et que ses jutsus étaient certainement les plus beaux qu'elle ait vu de toute sa vie.

- Je vois que tu as l'air à bien l'apprécier. Peut-être qu'un jour vous vous ma-rie-reeezzzz? rigola Tobi.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Tobi! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, tu es bête!

- Mais Aradia, fais attention. Deidara est un peu... enfin tu vois...

Tobi se pencha sur la table, comme pour dire un secret dangereux pour l'humanité entière.

- ... Il est un peu dérangé mentalement... Rien de grave, mais il fallait que je te le dise.

Le visage sans expression, Aradia se demandait bien de quoi Tobi pouvait parler en disant ça. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et dire:

- Ça ne fait rien. On m'a déjà dit que je l'étais aussi.

Tobi et Aradia entendirent des pas arriver à toute vitesse vers la cuisine. Quand Aradia vit qu'il s'agissait de Pein, son coeur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle essaya de le retenir, appréhendant une explosion artérielle spectaculaire.

- Aradia, c'est l'heure, dit-il sur un ton solennel. Suis-moi.

- Tobi peut venir aussi, Pein-sama? demanda Tobi en agitant les bras stupidement dans les airs.

Pein renifla d'un air courroucé et hocha la tête d'un signe approbateur.

La neige de la veille était deux fois plus épaisse ce matin. Tobi - sautant de joie - et Aradia suivaient Pein qui ouvrait la marche. Ils traversèrent un bosquet pour s'arrêter dans une clairière. Malheuresement pour elle, le ciel était clair et le temps clément, ce qui va lui compliquer les choses si elle doit se battre.

- Tu n'as pas froid, Ara-chan? demanda Tobi.

- Non ça va. Je suis originaire du pays de la neige, ne l'oublie pas. Et je suis un troll de surcroît.

- Mais Ara-chan, tu as dit que Deidara-senpai t'as prêté un manteau hier...

- Ouais, c'était gentil non?

- Tais-toi Tobi, lança Pein.

Aradia sursauta en l'entendant parler. Elle regarda devant elle et vit deux hommes, et à son grand désarrois, elle reconnut l'homme aux cheveux blancs et au mauvais langage. L'autre à ses côtés était masqué, et Aradia avait le présentiment que se battre contre lui serait un jeu d'enfant.

Pein les dit approcher et mit les choses au clair.

- Aradia, je te présente Hidan et Kakuzu. Les règles son simple. Vous allez vous battre tandis que j'observerai la scène attentivement, examinant tes réflexes, ta rapidité, ton sens de la tactique, tes jutsus et ta force. Je connais un peu les techniques de ton village natal, et je sais très bien que la neige n'est pas assez épaisse pour que tu puisses te battre comme tu as l'habitude de le faire. Ça te met en désavantage, et c'est mieux comme ça, puisque la neige n'est pas éternelle ici.

Il prit une pause et observa attentivement les deux autres.

- Bon. Voici les règles, continua Pein. Les rituels à Jashin et le festin de coeur son interdits.

- Ça ne donne rien de tuer les gens si ça ne paye pas, marmonna ce certain Kakuzu.

- C'est pour ça que tu le fais bénévolement. Aradia, donne tout ce que tu as. N'ais pas peur pour eux, ils ne peuvent pas mourir. C'est la raison pour laquelle je les ai choisis.

Pein commença à s'éloigner.

- Allez, viens Tobi.

- QUOI?? cria Aradia.

Elle était consternée et paniquée.

- Deux contre un c'est déloyal!

- Mais ça montre bien ce que tu es capable de faire.

Face à ces deux étranges hommes, Aradia était dans ses petits souliers. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Tobi et Pein qui venaient de s'arrêter de marcher à environ cinq mètres d'eux. Pein chuchota quelque chose à Tobi qui acquiesça et commença à scander « Ara-chan! Ara-chan! ». C'était l'heure de prouver ce qu'elle valait.

Aradia fit un saut en arrière d'environ un mètre ou deux. Elle lança des kunais sur celui appelé Hidan qui les bloqua de sa faux à trois lames.

- D'accord. L'attaque préventive semble inefficace. Je vais devoir me résigner au corps à corps.

- Ça vient? J'ai pas toute la journée.

Aradia prit trois kunais dans chaque main et se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers eux, faisant flotter un doux nuage de neige derrière elle. Elle fit un bond dans les airs, au-dessus des têtes de ses adversaires, et lança ses kunais. Au moment où Hidan les fit dévier une fois de plus, Aradia atterit juste derrière eux, se préparant à les frapper d'un coup de pied.

- _Maintenant_.

Mais avant même qu'elle eut le temps de lever son pied pour les toucher, une vingtaine de tentacules sortirent de Kakuzu, l'entourèrent et la lancèrent. Aradia heurta le sol dans un craquement sinistre. Tous crurent qu'elle s'était cassé le bras, mais ils avaient tout faux. Aradia se releva, prit son épaule droite, et tira dessus. Son épaule refit le même craquement, et le visage d'Aradia déformé par la douleur disparut, laissant place à une toute autre expression. Était-ce encore Aradia? Bien sûr, mais elle ne se ressemblait plus du tout. Le dos courbé vers l'avant, les doigts légèrement repliés en forme de griffes acérées, les yeux brillant d'un jaune éclatant et les dents toutes sorties, la douleur que Kakuzu lui avait affligée n'a fait que libéré son côté animal - son côté troll. Elle poussa un rugissement sonore, quoiqu'encore un peu humain, qui résonna en échos. Elle fit un sceau de ses mains, et une petite détonation se fit entendre, suivit de l'apparition d'un marteau immense. Seul le manche de cet arme était de l'épaisseur d'un bras à Tobi, tandis que la masse faisait un peu plus de la moitié du corps d'Aradia.

- Oh merde, c'est quoi c'est connerie? dit Hidan. Comme si cette conne pouvait se servir de ça.

- Hidan, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer ses adversaires, même si je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point.

À la plus grande surprise des quatre hommes qui la regardaient, Aradia empoigna le manche de son marteau à deux mains et se mit à courir. La masse trainait derrière elle, mais ça n'avait absolument pas l'air de la déranger. Peut-être Hidan s'imaginait-il qu'elle serait incapable de la lever, mais lorsqu'Aradia se servit de la force centrifuge pour faire tournoyer la masse dans les airs et frappa Hidan dans le côté de la tête, le faisant tomber par terre, il devait vraiment se trouver con. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se relever et brandir sa faux par contre. Il en donna un énorme coup à Aradia qui, essayant misérablement de l'arrêter à mains nues, perdit trois doigts, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre fermement le manche de son arme et de foncer droit sur Hidan une deuxième fois. Mais c'était une erreur. Elle le fit tomber par terre et s'apprêtait à écraser la tête d'Hidan, mais les tentacules de Kakuzu - dont elle avait complètement oublié la présence - s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et la soulevèrent, la faisant perdre son marteau qui tomba à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hidan. Suivant son instinct animal, Aradia planta ses petites dents tranchantes dans les tentacules, pour seul résultat une exclamation de douleur de Kakuzu et une étreinte étouffante. Elle sentait ses côtes se compresser, écrasant par le même fait ses poumons. Sur le point de tomber sans connaissance, elle entendit Pein au loin dire que c'était terminé.

- Voici tes résultats.

Assise dans le bureau de Pein, Aradia était terrifiée par les notes que Pein lui avait décernées. D'un côté elle espérait qu'il ne le lui dise jamais et que tout reste comme ça, mais sa curiosité grandissante l'empêchait de quitter le bureau à toutes jambes. Pein donna son compte-rendu pendant que Kakuzu recousait les doigts d'Aradia.

- Rapidité: 80. Je ne sais pas où tu as appris à faire ça, mais tu cours quand même très vite, et j'en suis ravi.

- C'est un don inné de ma race, monsieur.

- Tactique: 60. Quoique bien effectuée, ton idée de déjouer l'adversaire avec des kunais pour les frapper de dos était très basique. Tu as aussi eu 60 pour ton jutsu. Connais-tu la sorte de chakra que tu as?

- Oui, et je sais m'en servir aussi.

- Si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais eu une meilleure note. Tu pourras te reprendre. Continuons.

Aradia avait si peur du restes des notes qu'elle ne sentait même plus la douleur que Kakuzu lui affligeait en la soignant. Si Pein était passé de 80 à 60, ça voulait probablement dire que le reste était terrible.

- Réflexes... 10. J'aurais dû en fait te donner 0, mais tu as quand même fait un effort. Force...

- Quoi? Mais j'ai esquivé la faux d'Hidan!

- Non. Tu as essayé de l'arrêter, et il t'a lamentablement touchée. Comme je disais, force à mains nues, aussi 10. Mais c'est bien compensé par ton maniement de ton arme, ce qui conclut le test avec force avec arme, 100.

Aradia se mit à rire.

- C'est rien ça, j'y ai même pas mit mon chakra!

Pein sortit un papier et un crayon, et se mit à griffonner des chiffres et des signes dessus. Une fois ses calculs terminés, il dit:

- Ça te donne une note moyenne de 53, ce qui est beaucoup trop peu.

- Alors je serai jamais une Chuunin.

- Pardon? demanda Pein.

- Bah oui, je croyais que ce test était pour me faire monter au rang de Chuunin...

- Je te l'ai dit Ara-chan, ajouta Tobi assis à côté de Pein. Il n'y a aucun Chuunin ici.

Aradia baissa la tête et refoula ses larmes. Ça voulait dire qu'elle serait une esclave sexuelle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et qu'elle restera au niveau Genin toute sa vie... Non... Ça voulait dire qu'elle ne sera jamais une ninja. Elle était trop nulle.

- Néanmoins...

Vive Pein le type trop cliché!

- ... c'est la première fois que je vois autant de bestialité et d'orgueil au combat, même au péril de sa propre vie. J'ai l'impression qu'avec de l'entraînement, et de l'ambition, bien sûr, tu pourrais devenir une sorte d'arme de destruction massive. Les trolls sont des combattants dans l'âme, n'est-ce pas? Montre moi que tu vaux mieux que ce que tu viens de me prouver.

Aradia fit un sourire si large à Pein que ses yeux en étaient réduits à deux petites fentes dans son visage.

- Tu peux sortir.

Aradia, débordant littéralement de joie, marchait en direction de sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Tobi ne la suivait plus. Elle rebroussa chemin et s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Pein, d'où elle surprit une conversation entre le chef et Tobi. Même si elle savait que c'était mal, elle écouta quand même attentivement dans l'entrebaillement.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu passer de sereine à enragée en si peu de temps? demanda Pein.

- J'ai parlé avec elle ce matin avant que tu viennes la chercher. J'ai mentionné le petit trouble émotif de Deidara. Tu sais qu'il est un expert quand il s'agit de péter un câble pour rien. C'est là qu'elle m'a avoué que quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle avait un problème mental, et je crois qu'on a bien vu ce que c'était tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- C'est une bipolaire qui se contrôle toute seule. C'est probablement le fait qu'elle ne soit pas humaine qui lui épargne les traitements médicaux. Et ça me paraîtrait logique puisqu'elle allait très bien avant que Kakuzu lui fasse mal. Il ne faut pas oublié qu'elle est une sorte d'animal, Pein.

_J'ai entendu Pein-sama et Tobi parler ensemble ce midi, et j'ai trouvé ça un peu suspect. Tobi ne parlait pas comme le drôle de zigoto que je connais. Il avait un ton sérieux, un ton... supérieur. Il avait complètement oublié toute notion de respect envers Pein-sama. Il le tutoyais même! Il commence à me faire peur. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Non. Qu'il cache quelque chose à tout le monde ici, et que seul Pein est au courant... Bof, Tobi a dit que j'étais bipolaire, et maintenant que j'y pense, je crois qu'il a raison, et que je suis aussi un peu paranoiaque. Je devrais arrêter de m'en faire avec ça et plutôt penser à m'entraîner un peu plus. C'est ma seule chance d'avoir un titre plus gratifiant que Genin._


End file.
